In our busy life, most people, regardless of persons having a family or singles have to work during the day and take care of the housework after work. It is very tiresome to clean the floor of their home after a day of busy work, and thus we hope that we could have a robot to do the housework for us.
To meet the foregoing requirement, manufacturers applied their research result of robots to our daily life and manufactured household service robots with an intelligent and humanistic design to meet the requirement of the general public. In other words, manufacturers have already produced robots that can do the tiresome housework for us and bring tremendous convenience to our daily life.
Further, since the air of modern cities includes sands or dusts and exhaust gas discharged from motor vehicles, and thus the air pollution affects the living environment of the people, and it is necessary to keep the house clean and wash the floor frequently to maintain a high-quality living environment.
Traditionally, we usually carry a bucket of water to wash or mop a floor, and we all know that such cleaning work is very tiresome. Since most of us have to work in daytime, and it is very laborious to carry out such a heavy housework after the office work. Particularly to the elderly or patients with an injured waist or knee, the floor washing job is definitely a heavy burden.
From the description above, a floor washing robot has been developed, but the existing floor washing robots such as the Scooba floor washing robots generally have a mechanical design with a limitation of its posture direction, and the robot can move forward with a specific angular range only, and has to make devious routes or turns during the washing job.
Furthermore, the traditional floor washing robots usually come with a cleaning mechanism having a small brush area, and the robot cannot maximize the utility of the cross section of the mechanical design of the floor washing robot, and thus lowering the clean level of the washing job. For example, when the floor washing robot encounters an obstacle, the robot cannot reach or clean the area between the front edge of the floor and the brush due to the aforementioned issues of the moving angle and the brush area, and the mechanical design of the robot.